Love to Hate You
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: Based off the Cosplay Music Video, "Love to Hate You". It is Yaoi and a Darry fanfiction. This is not my idea but the idea of Vandorwolf on Youtube. Rated T for language. No Flaming please.


**A/N: This is not my story idea. It was thought about by Vandorwolf of FightingDreamers Productions. I based it off the CMV that she recently uploaded on YouTube. She gave me the honor of writing a story about it. The link will be on profile for you all to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the video that this is based off of and I am not J.K Rowling so I don't own the characters. Please in enjoy. **

Draco Malfoy was sick of his…girlfriend hanging onto his back like she would die if she let go. As much as he hated her, he liked the attention he got from her. He looked up and saw Potter and his friends, looking happy, as usual. He scowled as he walked over to them, ignoring Pansy's glares.

The trio didn't seem to notice the blonde man until he violently shoved Harry. The black-haired boy whipped his wand out of his pocket, as did Malfoy. Hermione, being the mediator she was, pushed Harry's extended arm down and tried to do the same to Draco. He pulled his arm away in disgust, glaring at her.

She frowned more as she rolled up her sleeves, getting ready to punch that smug smile of Malfoy's face. Harry pulled her back before she did something she regretted. The blonde scoffed as he retreated from their view into the bathroom.

Draco was leaning over the sink in the bathroom, breathing heavily. He looked at the cursed mark on his left arm. It marked him to Voldemort. Apparently, it was his destiny as it was all Syltherin to serve the Dark Lord. He started to rub it, desperately trying to free himself of this wretched mark.

He felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Goyle, who had his head covered by his cloak hood. "Are you alright, Malfoy?" Draco was silent as he pushed past him and left Goyle wondering what was wrong with him.

He hadn't talked to Goyle since, fearing what he would think if he saw him in such a weak state. He sat on the steps of the Grand Staircase, staring at his folded hands. He looked, seeing that damn Potter with his cursed friends. His eyes followed Potter in almost a predatory way.

Harry stopped, Hermione and Ron walking ahead of him. The two locked eyes for a split second before the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and sprinted to catch up with his friends, leaving Malfoy to his thoughts once more. He stared off into space, wondering why Potter was on his mind.

Many times at night, he saw Potter and the Weasley girl talking. Potter looked happier than Draco had ever seen. Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck, causing Harry to chuckle. Draco scowled as he walked off. He didn't know why he felt so angry at the sight.

Soon after that, they confronted each other again. Draco opened his eyes and saw Potter above him, staring at his hand in horror. Draco saw blood, his blood, covering his own hand as he held his wound. Harry moved to get up but Draco held firmly onto his arm, breathing heavily. Soon all he saw was black.

He opened his eyes and saw he was in the Hospital Wing. He sat up quickly but soon regretted it. He held his wound that painfully throbbed and saw that it was perfectly wrapped. He figured Potter must have brought him there then left. He dressed quickly, pulling his sweater and his scarf around his neck. He walked out before Pomphey came out, ignoring the pain in his chest.

It was a nice day out, he decided so he went for a nice walk around the grounds. He saw the Golden Trio walking towards him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked past the Mudblood as she pointed her wand at him. The two looked at Harry who averted his gaze and walked in front of them.

That night, Harry wandered the halls as he always did when he couldn't stand the silence. He couldn't stand the visions he had. Normally, they would just come to him at night but recently, they started coming to him during the day, breaking his concentration. Something fell from his pocket. He looked and he saw Voldemort's ring that held a piece of his soul in it.

Harry scowled ad he picked the object in his hand, ready to throw it but he froze when he saw a figure standing at the top of the stairs, hand stuffed in his pockets. Harry stomped up the stairs, pointing his wand at the blonde's chin. Draco seemed to be amused by this action as he smirked.

It unnerved Harry and he lowered his wand, staring at the Horcrux. Draco touched his shoulder, gently pushing him out of his way before disappearing down the stairs. Harry watched him before slowly trekking up the stairs to the Common Room. Why hadn't Draco attacked him while he was distracted?

It had been a week or so since he had encountered Malfoy last. Ginny and Harry were at The Three Broomsticks, enjoying a nice mug of butter beer. The red-head was talking to him but he was focused on Draco who was sitting alone, staring at his butter beer. Harry stood, motioning to Ginny that he would just be gone a minute.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Potter behind him. He stood, knocking his hand away. "Fuck," he muttered as he grabbed his cloak before leaving out the door. Harry followed him and grabbed his arm, stopping him in the hallway.

Draco winced and held his wound that still hurt as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry," Harry said softly as he looked at his shoes.

Draco moved his hand and touched Potter's shoulder. Harry looked at him, scared by the look in his rival's eyes. The blonde placed his hand on the shorter boy's cheek as he leaned in. Draco touched his lips to Harry's but it ended all too quickly when the dark-haired boy pushed him away. Harry moved to leave but Draco held his arm gently.

Potter scowled at him as he pulled his arm away and left, trying to forget about what just happened. Draco watched him leave then punched the wall, feeling foolish for his actions. He could still taste Potter's lips on his own.

Ginny finally found Harry back at the Common Room, staring intently at the flames in the fireplace. He seemed troubled by something. She touched his shoulder. "Harry, are you ok?" she asked.

He looked at her, standing up and grabbing his scarf from the chair. "Ginny, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore," he said simply as he tied the garment around his neck and walked out. He knew that Ginny would get after him later but he didn't care right now. He had to do something.

He ran down to the Grounds, hoping to find the person he desperately needed to see. He doubled over, breathing heavily and resting his hands on his knees. Just then, Draco appeared into his view, his expression was confused on why Potter was there. Harry's face was unemotional as he walked over to Draco and punched him in the nose.

Draco held his nose as he looked back at Harry, staring into his light green eyes. The dark-haired boy rested his head on Draco's chest, confusing the blonde even more. He touched Potter's shoulder as he felt the shorter male grip his cloak. Theire gazes locked as Draco touched Potter's hand s. Harry felt like he was on auto-pilot as he moved his face closer to Draco's.

Their lips touched but unlike last time, this was long and full of passion as they let their feelings take over. Harry was overwhelmed with the feelings, the passion in the kiss. Somehow, it just felt right to him.

No matter what would happen in the future, he knew that he could always be with Draco, even if in secret.

**A/N: I was going to put a sex scene but I decided not to since I don't have permission from Nova. I hope everyone enjoys this and I will look forward to reviews. **


End file.
